Die Reinkanation von einem Gott
PCV Die erste Prolog Der Himmel scheint rot, als mein Wecker mich aus dem süßen Land der Träume weckt. ,,Scheiß Wecker.", stamml ich vor mir her. Wie anstrengend es ist, zur Schule zu gehen. Bevor ich die Augen öffnete, seufze ich lauthals, daher es niemanden stört. Aber bevor es weiter geht, erstmal zu meiner Persönlichkeit. Ich heiße Ai, Ai Hasuhime. Ich bin 1,70 groß, habe blonde Haare, die mir bis zur Brust reichen, extrem dunkel braune Augen, bin 16 Jahre und gehe zu Karakura Highschool. ich bin eine sehr aufgeweckte und "verrückte" Person, jedoch wenn ich Zuhause bin, bin ich eher ruhig und sehr nachdenklich, außer wenn ich genervt bin, dann haben andere nichts mehr zu lachen. Ich bin die älteste Tochter eines Schriftstellers, jedoch starb meine Familie bei einem Einbruch, den nur ich überlebt hatte. *seufz* Naja weiter im Text. Ich setze mich auf und guck aus dem Fenster. ,,Jeden Tag das selbe." und lasse mich wieder ins Bett fallen. Ich überwinde mich aufzustehen und machte mich fertig. Zähne putzen, Anziehen, essen. *seufz* Immer wieder die gleiche Leier. Mein Leben ist schon Langweilig. Ich habe nämlich ein kleines Vermögen geerbt und brauche mich um nichts sorgen, außer dem Aushalt. Fertig und Startbereit, mache ich mich auf dem Weg, in die Schule. Alles ruhig und friedlich. Ich genieße das. In der Schule Ich gehe ins Schulgebäude, durch die Gänge, direkt zu meinem Klassenraum. "Noch niemand da.", dachte ich mir und ging zu meinem Platz. Ich bin immer früh dran, daher ich Klassensprecherin und so auch noch was zu erledigen habe. Nach einer viertel Stunde waren, denn auch alle da, außer Ichigo Kurosaki. Wie immer. In der Mittagspause gehe ich zu ihm rüber und gucke ihn so an, wie er mich anschaut. ,,Ist irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht, oder wieso starrst du mich so an.", entgegnet er mir. ,,Nein, aber wieso bist du immer spät dran, es nervt mich so langsam ab." ,,Das geht dich Garnichts an." ,,Und was mich das etwas angeht! Ich bin für diese Klasse verantwortlich!", schreie ich laut, sodass jeder zusammen zuckt. ,,*seufz*" kommt es vom ihm, bevor er aus dem Raum geht. ,,Unglaublich...", stammle ich und schüttel leicht den Kopf. ,,Hey Ai-chan, komm zu uns rüber.", höre ich von weitem. Ich drehe mich um und sehe eine lächelnde Orihime. Heute ist nichts weiteres, aufregendes passiert. Auch die nächsten Wochen nicht. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie schnell es sich ändern kann. Kapitel 1: Neue Bekanntschaften In den nächsten Tagen bereite ich mich vor, für mein halbjähriges Ritual. Für Jashin. Meinem Gott. *Kicher* Ich bin streng gläubig geworden, seit meine Familie tot ist. Er hat mir geholfen mit meinen Schmerz und mit meine Traurigkeit umzugehen. Ich verdanke ihm alles. Der Ritualraum ist bei mir im Keller, sonst wären die Schreie der Tiere zu hören. Wer sagt er ist nicht echt, der hat sich geschnitten. Wenn ich bete, und in seinem Symbol sitze, sehe ich ihn und nehme seine Stimme wahr. Er ist mein Gott. Das Ritual ist schwierig. Ich muss heute zuerst den Altar säubern. Am Abend bin ich fertig mit Haushalt und Altar säubern, jetzt nur noch Hausaufgaben. Ich will ja in der schule nicht nachlassen. Am nächsten Tag, Montag "Zu spät", denk ich mir. Ich hatte heute morgen verschlafen. Ich renne so schnell wie ich kann. Als ich um die Ecke rennen wollte, hinderte mich etwas. Etwas zieht mich nach hinten. ,,Hey lass mich los!", schreie ich. ,,Man hör auf so zu schreien.", sagt eine Stimme von hinten. "Was? Unmöglich." Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe den orangehaarigen, seltsam angezogenen Ichigo. Mein Blick mustert ihn, bis ich sein Schwert in seiner rechten sah. Mir gefriert das Blut in den Andern. "Oh, Nein, Oh, Nein, Jashin bitte nicht.", bete ich. Ich zittere leicht. Das hat er wahrscheinlich gemerkt. ,,He, keine Angst, ich bring dich in Sicherheit, vor dem Monster da vorne." "Monster?", frage ich mich. "Was für ein Monster?" Nach einer Weile, stehen wir vor einem Laden. ,,Du wartest hier, bzw. du kannst da rein gehen. Ich komme gleich wieder." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Er hat mich total verwirrt zurück gelassen. "Was war das. Warum ... Weshalb ... Hä" Ich drehte mich um und sehe mir das Gebäude an. "Urahara Shop. Ein Süßigkeiten Laden?" Mit irritierten Blick, nähere ich mich dem Landen. Als die Tür aufging, rennt mir ein kleines Mädchen an die Beine, hinter ihr ein kleiner Junge der rumschreit. "Was zu Hölle geht ihr vor." Das kleine Mädchen rennt hinter mir und ich gucke ihr hinterher. ,,Ururu, da bist du! komm jetzt!.", schreit der Junge. Ich gehe auf ihm zu, mit ernster Mine. Er guckt mich perplex an. Als ich vor ihm stand, klatschte ich ihm eine. ,,Was soll das! Hör auf sie anzuschreien. Sie wär bestimmt mit die mit gekommen, wenn du netter gewesen wärst.", sage ich ernst. ,,Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, Schlampe!" Jetzt sollte er mich kennen lernen. Ich fang an zu zittern. ,,Jinta, das war zu viel. Sie hat mich doch..." Ich halte ihr meine Hand vors Gesicht und schaue dem Jungen in die Augen. Mein Gesicht zeigte mehr Wut, als es eigentlich könnte. Ein seltsames Gefühl staut sich in mich auf, als wenn ich meine Kraft bündelte, oder so. Sein Blick wandelte sich in Angst um. Ich will etwas sagen, kann es aber nicht. Ich drehe mich weg und renne Weg. "Nein ich..." Ich renne, renne gerade aus. Ignorierte alles um mich herum. Ich stolpere und sehe alles verschwommen. Mein Körper fühlt sich so schwer an. Kann nicht aufstehen. "Scheiße. Was passiert hier nur?" Mein Körper fühlt ich so schwer an, aber auch wieder leicht. "Wo bin ich. Bin ich tot? Hatte ich ein Anfall?", frage ich mich. Ich höre jemanden flüstern. "Ichigo?" ,,Ai ..." Ich strenge mich an, die Augen zu öffnen. Stille kehrt in den Raum. Kein Wort ertönt in den Raum. Meine Augen öffnen sich langsam. Ich erblicke den orangehaarigen Jungen, diesmal in normaler Kleidung. ,,Wo ... wo bin ich?", frage ich kleinlaut. Ichigo starrt mich leicht erschrocken, aber auch glücklich an. ,,Ai geht's dir gut?", kam es schnell vom ihm. ,, Ichigo...es geht, fühl mich nur erschöpft, aber wo bin ich?" ,,Urahara Shop, Was ist passiert?", fragt er mit besorgten Blick. ,, Ach nichts, hatte vielleicht nur einen kleinen Schwächeanfall sonst nichts.", antworte ich ihm auf meine besondere Art. Die Tür vom diesem Raum wurde aufgemacht. ,,Schön, du bist wach.", erklingt eine fremde Stimme. ,,Kisuke.", kam´s von Ichigo. ,, Ich muss mit euch reden." Kapitel 2: Im Shop Ichigo schließt seine Augen, für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er spricht. ,,Ai kannst du aufstehen?" ,,Glaube schon." Ich versuche aufzustehen und scheitere dran. ,,Ai...", sagte er leicht gequält. ,,Oder auch nicht. hahaha.", sage ich. ,,Wir können ja auch hier reden.", spricht der Mann namens Kisuke. Ichigo nickte verständnisvoll. Kisuke geht in den Raum, nachdem er die Tür schloss und setzte sich neben Ichigo. ,,In dieser Welt, beginnt er, gibt es Wesen, die gefährlich und unsichtbar sind, sogenannte Hollows." ,,W-was. Also ich muss dann mal." Ich versuche aufzustehen und es gelingt mir, jedoch verliere ich das Gleichgewicht. Ich schließe meine Augen, weil ich weiß, dass ich auf den Boden aufkomme. Ich öffne meine Augen und wundere mich, dass ich nicht auf dem Boden aufgekommen bin. 2 Arme haben mich aufgefangen. Meine Wangen werden rot, als ich in Ichigos Gesicht sehe. ,,Überanstrenge dich nicht.", kam es von ihm. Er legte mich wieder ins Bett. ,, Also, wo war ich stehen." ,, Ich will das nicht wissen.", füge ich schnell ein und unterbreche ihn. Mit gequälten und angst erfüllten Blick. ,,Ich will nicht." Mein Kopf schmerzt. Er füllt sich mit Bildern, von jener Nacht. Meine Eltern lagen auf dem Boden unserer Küche. Blutbeschmiert und zerfetzt. Meine Schwester und ich, rannten in mein Zimmer und versteckten uns dort unabhängig, von einander. Ich versteckte mich unter meinem Bett und sie unter meinem Schreibtisch. Ich zitterte. Ich weinte. Ich hatte sehr große Angst. Eine große furchteinflößende Kreatur zerschlug die Tür und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich hielt mir den Mund zu. Es kam direkt zu mir. Ich wollte schreien, jedoch ging es nicht, wegen meiner Hand. Deshalb bin ich heute wahrscheinlich noch am Leben. Kurz bevor es, vor meinem Bett stand, schluchzte meine Schwester. Es zerschlug den Schreibtisch, mit meiner Schwester. Mir steigen die Tränen in die Augen, verschwimmen mir meine Sicht. ,,Ai ist alles ok?" Ich antworte nicht. Setze mich auf und vergrabe mein Gesicht in meine Hände. ,, Ichigo, am besten gehen wir fürs erste." ,,O.k." Ichigo und Kisuke gehen gemeinsam aus dem Raum. ,,Oh. Ai, du kannst dich hier ausruhen." , sagte Kisuke, bevor er die Tür zu machte. "Hollow...War es so ein Ding?" Ich schüttel den Kopf und leg mich hin. "Warum ich?." Ich machte die Augen zu und schlaf ein. Ich wachte auf als mein Handy klingelt. Ich machte die Augen auf und ging ran. ,,Hey, Ai.", erklingt eine aufgebrachte weibliche Stimme. ,,Mmmh?", entgegne ich müde. ,,Tasuki hier." ,,Ach Suki." ,, Warum warst du nicht der Schule ich und Orihime machen uns Sorgen." ,,Sorry, ich fühle mich heute nicht so gut." ,,Oh, achso. Kommst du morgen?" ,, Keine Ahnung , ob es mir morgen besser geht.", sagte ich unsicher. ,,O.k. Na dann. By." ,,By by." Ich legte auf. Tasuki und ich waren seit der ersten Klasse gut mit einander befreundet. Ich mag sie wie eine Schwester. Ich stehe auf und geh aus dem Zimmer. "Sehr ungewöhnlich, dieses Haus.", dachte ich mir. Könnte wahrscheinlich daran liegen, dass ich in einem großen und modernen Haus wohne. Ich biege rechts ab und gehe durch diesen kleinen Gang. Ich gucke mich neugierig um. ,,Ai-chan ist hier?", höre ich ein bekannte Stimme. "Orihime?" Ich gehe zu den Raum, wo ich diese Stimme gehört habe und mache sie auf. Alle, im Raum, starren zu mir. Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, die zwei Kinder, von heute früh, ein andere Mann mit Brille und Kisuke, der sein Fächer vor sein Gesicht hält. Mein Gesicht zeigt Verwirrung, Unsicherheit und ein bisschen Angst. ,,W-was ist hier los? Ichigo, Orihime, Chad , Uryuu? Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich los."Alle drehen sich weg, außer Kisuke. Er starrt mich immer noch an. Fragend gucke ich ihn an und hebe eine Augenbraue. Er fängt an zu kichern. Eine kalte Briese streift meine Haut. (Frag mich nicht, wie das möglich ist.) ,,Willst du dir nicht was zuerst Anziehen?", fragt Uryuu. Ich gucke an mir runter und finde den Grund, warum der Mann mit dem Hut und dem Fächer kichert. Ich hab nur meine Unterwäsche an. Ich schließe meine Augen. ,,WER HAT MICH AUSGEZOGEN!!!!!!", schrei ich laut, während sich der Hutheini hinter seinem Fächer versteckt. Ich grinse angriffslustig, wobei er sich noch weiter hinter seinem Fächer versteckt. Ich gehe hastig zu ihm. Er folgt mir, mit seinem Blick. Als ich vor ihm stehe, packe ich an seinem Kragen. ,,Ai-chan beruhig dich.", spricht Orihime zu mir, mit entsetzter Stimme. Sie wusste, was kommen würde. Als ich und Orihime beste Freunde wurden, wollten wir es mit einem Essen bei ihr besiegeln. Wir gingen mit Freude auf der Straße. Ohne eine Vorahnung, wurden wir von hinten gepackt. ,,N-NEIN LASS MICH LOS! HILFE! HILFE!", schreit Orihime. ,,Euch kann niemand hören. Ihr gehört jetzt uns.", sagte eine männliche Stimme. Ich schloss die Augen und murmle. ,,Sag das nochmal laut, Schlampe.", sagte der zweite Angreifer. ,,Oh mein Herr, führe meine Hände, lass mich, ihn quälen, bis ihm zum schreien zumute. Oh mein Herr, führe mein Geschick lass mich in ihn vergiften, mit meinem Blute. Oh mein Herr, mach ihn lebendig, auf dass er erkennt, an wen wir glauben, auf dass er erkennt, für wen er sterben muss." ,,Die ist durchgeknallt. Hahahah.", sagte der dritte. Ein lächeln zog mir über die Lippen. Mein Angreifer lockerte, versehentlich, seinen Griff. Diese Chance nutzte ich und befreite mich aus seinem. Der andere war so verwundert darüber, sodass Orihime sich aus dem Griff befreien konnte. ,,Orihime, bitte erzähl keinen, was du jetzt siehst." ,,Was sehen Schlampe?", entgegnete mir einer der drei. Ich rannte auf einen der Angreifer zu und hob ihn an seinem Kragen hoch. Ich schmiss ihn auf den harten Boden. Nun lag er da und ich schlug ihn, mehrfach, sodass er extrem blutet. ,,D- Du Monster hör auf. HÖR DOCH AUF.", sagte einer der beiden. Ich dachte nicht daran, was sie sagten, geschweige den aufzuhören. Fing darauf an zu lachen, bis Orihime mich von hinten umarmte. ,,Hör bitte auf. bitte.", flüsterte sie mir zu. Ich merkte, wie sie anfing zu weinen. Ich hörte auf und sagte: ,,Lassen das Essen heute besser ausfallen. Ich geh nah Hause. Sorry Orihime." Ich ignoriere sie. Alle gucken mich verwundert an. Ich schloss nochmal meine Augen und murmle. Orihime steht auf und umarmt mich, von hinten. ,,Bitte, bitte nicht. Nicht noch einmal. Ai.", wimmert sie. Ich öffne meine Augen und gucke, was ich gerade mache, mit geschockten Blicke. Kisuke guckt mich fragend an. ,,Orihime...",sagt Ichigo. Ich lass ihn los und gehe aus dem Zimmer. Doch bevor ich gehe, frage ich, wo meine Sachen sind. ,,Sie sind in dem Zimmer wo du aufgewacht bist. Ururu bring sie bitte hin." ,,Ja..", kommt es von dem kleinem Mädchen. Sie zeigte mir das Zimmer. ,,Danke." Ich lächle leicht. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer. Ich ziehe mir die Sachen an, stecke das Handy ein und leg mir meine weiße Tasche um. Ich verlasse das Gebäude und gehe nach Hause. "OH NEIN, ich muss ja noch den Ritual raum vorbereiten und es ist schon abends." Kapitel 3: Hilfe Dienstag Ich wache spät am Morgen auf, weil ich mich richtig ausschlafen wollte. "Gestern, was hatte das zu bedeuten. Orihime, Uryuu, Chad und Ichigo. Wieso?" Ich schüttel den Kopf und setze mich auf. Es ist 9 Uhr. Eine Stunde nach Anfang der ersten Stunde, jedoch hat meine Klasse heute frei. Ich setze mich auf und überlege mir, was ich heute machen muss. "Geschirrspülen, fensterputzen, ... , Ritual vorbereiten." Bei dem letzten Gedanken, lasse ich meinen Kopf hängen. Ich stehe auf, zieh mich an und frühstücke erstmal. Nachdem ich, das gemacht habe, fange ich an, was ich heute machen muss. "Also aufgehst." Ich hole mir einen Eimer und einen Lappen, fülle den immer mit Wasser und Putzmittel und gehe zum Fenster. "Das erste von vielen." Ich komme sehr schnell voran. Nach einer Stunde, bin ich fertig, mit Fenster putzen.(Ich spul mal vor.) Die Tür klingelt. "Wer kann das sein?", frage ich mich. Ich gehe zur Tür. Meine Schritte sind kaum hörbar, sodass sich die Personen, hinter der Tür, erschrecken. Hinter der Tür, stehen die vier Jugendlichen. ,,Was wollt ihr?", frage ich leicht gequält. ,,Wir wollen mit dir reden.", antwortet Orihime schnell, bevor Ichigo zum sprechen kam. ,,Kommt rein.", mit diesen Worten gehe von der Tür weg und lass sie rein. ,, Folgt mir bitte." Wir gehen, einen langen Gang, lang, biegen rechts ab und gehen in einem großen Raum. ,,Wie groß dieses Gebäude ist.", sagt Ichigo, verwundert. ,,Wollt ihr was trinken?", frage ich. Alle schütteln den Kopf. Ich setze mich zu ihnen. ,,Also, worüber wollt ihr mit mir reden?" ,,Kennst du noch Rukia?.",fragt Ichigo. ,,Ja, Rukia Kuchiki. Wieso.", sagte ich perplex. Ich und Rukia, hatten zwar kaum was zu tun, aber wenn wir was zusammen, mit den andere, was gemacht hatten, sah es so aus, als wären wir beste Freunde. Sie nicken sich zu, was mich noch unsicherer macht. ,,Kisuke hatte schon Angefangen, lass uns bitte da weiter machen. O.k.?", fragt Ichigo. Ich gucke nach unten, mit unsicherem Blick. Nach einer kurzen Zeit, nickte ich. Ichigo schaut zu Uryuu. Dieser richtet seine Brille und fängt an zu reden: ,,Es gibt Wesen, die nicht von jedem gesehen werde können. Zu einem wären es Hollows. Hollow sind Seelen, die durch negative Emotionen oder weil sie von anderen Hollows gefressen wurden, zu seelenfressenden Wesen werden. Zu anderem Shinigamis. Shinigami sind Seelen, deren Körper bereits verstorben sind. Shinigami leben in der Soul Society und können von den meisten Menschen nicht gesehen werden, was ein Vorteil ist, da sie sich so frei in der Menschenwelt bewegen können. Normale Seelen können nur Shinigami werden, wenn sie mehrere Prüfungen bestehen und unter anderem die Akademie besuchen, was jedoch in manchen Fällen auch wegfallen kann. Shinigami sind in 13 Kompanien eingeteilt, die von den Kommandanten geleitet werden. Als Stellvertreter und als 2. Befehlshaber stehen die Vizekommandanten. Rukia ist so ein Shinigami. Sie wurde zurück zur Soul Society gebracht und sie wird dort bestraft, mit ihrem Tod, daher sie ihre Kräfte auf Ichigo übergeleitet hat, um sich, Ichigo und seine Familie, vor einen Hollow zu beschützen." ,,Und ich soll euch helfen, daher ich diese unsichtbaren Wesen sehen kann, nicht wahr", sage ich mit sarkastischer Stimme. ,,Ja und du hast einen hohen spirituellen Duck.", fügt Uryuu hinzu. "Druck..." Ich schließe meine Augen. ,,Nun gut. Wo und wann. Ich komme, wenn nötig." Orihime steht auf und umarmt mich. ,, Geschafft. Sagte doch sie hilft uns.", spricht Orihime glücklich. Ich lächle leicht. ,,In einem Monat. Im Urahara Shop." Ich nicke ab. ,,Es wird schon spät. Wir gehen lieber." Ich geleite die vier aus meinem Haus. "Oh jee, so ein durcheinander." Kapitel 4: Es beginnt 4.1. Aufbruch Die Sonne blendet mich, als ich die Augen öffne. Ich schau auf die Uhr. "Um 9. 6 Stunden noch." *seufz* Ich stehe auf und ziehe mein Kampfsachen an.(Wieso ich sowas habe? *kicher* Ich möchte vorbeugen, falls wieder eingebrochen wird.) Ich trage schwarze Hotpants und Turnschuhe und ein schwarzen Top, dass hinten auf ist. Da drüber einen schwarzen, weiten Mantel, dazu noch einen Sakkat. (Ein Strohhut, wie der von Shunsui Kyōraku) "Noch 5 Stunden, was soll ich, denn noch machen?" Ich schwebe in Gedanken und bemerke nicht, wie ich einschlafe. *Ichigos Sicht* Heute ist es soweit. "Rukia halte durch. Wir werden dich zurück holen." Ich stehe auf und gehe aus dem Raum. (Hab in dem Laden übernachtet.) *seufz* Ich gehe den Flur runter und gehe vor die Tür. Ein ruhiger Morgen. ,,Na, alles klar, Ichigo?", kommt es von hinten. Ich drehe mich um. ,, Ach du bist es Kisuke. Ja es geht." ,,Na na, mach nicht so ein Gesicht." Es stimmt schon. Mein Blick sieht nicht gerade optimistisch aus. ,,Komm rein. Frühstück ist grad fertig."Nach einer Zeit kommen auch alle, außer Ai. "Will sie mir jetzt das zurück zahlen, dass ich, meistens,zu spät zur Schule komme. ,,Alle da?", kommt es von dem Hutheini. ,,Nein noch nicht ganz. Ai fehlt." ,,Konntet ihr sie überreden?" ,,Sie hat eher, gleich zugesagt.", entgegnete ihm Uryuu. In diesem Moment,fühle ich einen großen spirituellen Druck. Nach zu Urteilen, von den Blicken, der anderen, haben sie es auch bemerkt. Ich sehe zum Ausgang. Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich eine schwarze Gestallt erblicke, diese wiederum springt die Leiter runter. *Normale Sicht* "Scheiße. Zu spät. Schon wieder." Ich renne die Straßen entlang. "Hoffentlich komme ich nicht zu spät." Ich renne über Sock und Stein, bis ich beim Laden bin. Ich rücke mir meine Sachen zurecht und atme auf. Die Tür steht offen, also ging ich ein, doch dann traf es mich, wie ein Schock. Ein Gebrüll kommt von hinten. Ich zögere nicht und zieh meine Waffe, die ich auf dem Rücken trage. ,, Ihr alle. Alle eurer Art, fügt uns allen nur Leid zu. Sterbt einfach." Mein Blick bleibt entspannt, jedoch war meine Stimme wutentbrannt. Jedoch als das letzte Wort gesprochen war, löste sich die Kreatur auf. Ich verstaute meine Waffe wieder und gehe wieder zum Ladeneingang. Ich trete ein und sehe ein Loch, nein, einen Eingang. Ich springe runter. Alle sehen mich geschockt an. Ichigo zieht sein Schwert. ,,Wer bist du?", fragt Ichigo mit ernster Mine. ,,G-ganz ruhig Ichigo. Hehehehe.", entgegnete ich ihm unsicher. Er guckt mich verunsichert an. ,,Na dann kann es ja los gehen.", sagt Kisuke. ,,Lang nicht gesehen. Ich wusste ja das du einen großen spirituellen Druck hast, aber er ist größer, als ich gedacht habe. Ai-chan." ,,Kisuke..." Ichigo steckt sein Schwert weg und geht auf mich zu. Mit jedem Schritt den er macht, gehe ich einen zurück. Dies endet dann in einer kleinen Verfolgungsjagt. Wir rennten quer durch den ´Bunker`. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Es machte allmählich wieder Spaß, zu leben. ,,He Ichigo, Ai, hört doch auf.", ruft Uryuu uns zu, nach gefühlten 10 Minuten. ,,Lass mich überlegen...mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhh...Nö." Ich lachte. Ichigo stoppt, ich bemerke es und gucke nach hinten. Das hat zufolge, dass ich gegen eine Wand laufe. Ichigo bricht in lachen aus, während die anderen verwirrt zu uns schauen. Ich seufze. ,,Na dann, mal los.", sage ich optimistisch. ,,Ai.", spricht Ichigo, ,, Wieso siehst du so komisch aus." ,,Hääääääää. Du siehst komisch aus. Idiot." ,,Was hast du gesagt!?.", brüllt Ichigo mich an. Ich gehe strickt an ihm vorbei und ignoriere ihn. Ich konnte spüren, wie geschockt er mich ansieht. Anscheinend sieht er erst jetzt, dass ich eine große Sense bei mir Trage. Ich gehe zu den 5 anderen. ,, O.k. ihr scheint fertig zu sein. Ich öffne, mit Tessai, das Tor, dass zur Soul Society führt. Beeilt euch, wenn ihr in dem Gang seit.", informiert uns Kisuke. ,,Gang?", frage ich. ,,Du siehst ihn gleich wenn du durch das Tor gehst." Eine kleine Weile vergeht. ,,Das Tor ist gleich auf. Wenn es offen ist, geht so schnell wie möglich hinein.", sagt eine unbekannte Stimme. ,,Hä? Wer war das?" Ich blicke mich um und sehe niemand. ,,Hier unten." Ich folgte der Stimme und vor mir sitzt eine schwarze Katze. ,,Oh, hi." Als das Tor aufgeht, rennen alle so schnell es geht durch das Tor, außer Kisuke und Tessai. Wie auch wenn sie das Tor stabil halten? ;) "Das ist also der Gang." Ich bleibe stehen. ,,Was machst du denn? Schnell komm.", sagt die Katze. Ich nicke und sprinte. Ich bin schneller als die andere. Als ich as einem anderen Tor rauskomme, sprinte ich weiter. "Es tut mir leid." 4.2. Auf zur Seireitei Ich verlangsame allmählich meine Beine und gucke mich um. Eine kleine Briese weht durch die Bäume. Ich gehen den Weg lang, bis Ich auf zwei Kinder treffe. Kategorie:Fanfic